


Shhh

by Nievia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (both of them really), Alternate Universe, Awkward Flirting, Boys Kissing, Businessman Gabriel, Flirting, Fluff, Gabe is confused, Gabe is v gay, Gabo is awkward, Gay Male Character, Jack is a librarian, Jack is shy at first, Kissing, Librarian AU, Librarian Jack, Libraries, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, No Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Overwatch - Freeform, Pining, Sexual Tension, Shyness, Suggestive Themes, Unresolved Sexual Tension, and apparently doesn't like books, both of them are, but then he turns the tables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nievia/pseuds/Nievia
Summary: This is a librarian AU in which Jack is a librarian and Gabriel is hopelessly confused and in love. Just a short little thing I wrote based on some art I saw!





	

**Author's Note:**

> The art that inspired this can be found [here](http://pfaerie.tumblr.com/post/152216261798/librarian-jack-au). I hope you like this!  
> This is beta read by my beautiful friend [gingerthesnap](http://gingerthesnap.tumblr.com)  
> Enjoy!

Gabriel hated libraries. It wasn’t that he disliked books (at least, that wasn’t the main reason), it was mostly the fact that he only had to go when he had unpleasant work to do. Usually, this required some sort of rigorous, boring research for his job that left him searching up books on the local library’s catalog, finding out his card had expired so he was unable to reserve them, and then having to drive all the way from his comfortable home to get lost in the stacks.

 

It was one of those times. His boss asked Gabriel to educate himself further on Overwatch, the mother of the company he worked for. He was required to do a presentation on Overwatch’s history and latest comings-and-goings for new employees. Gabriel scowled at the thought. New employees were often annoying, but then again Gabriel’s latest example was a man known as Jesse McCree so he supposed he didn’t have much to go off of. But that was besides the point. No matter if he complained, he would still have to do the job.

 

Upon arrival to the library, Gabriel quickly lost himself in the stacks (as he expected). The building was large with at least three stories chock-full of records and magazines and books and computers holding all kinds of information. Gabriel frowned and glanced down at his phone, double-checking the titles he had typed up in his notes. He had the right names, so where were the books?

 

His irritation continued to spike as he explored different aisles and found that the names and numbers organizing the books skipped over the ones he had written down. He was practically grumbling to himself when someone cleared their throat behind him.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

Gabriel opened his mouth to give a sarcastic reply, pivoting to address the man that spoke, but his voice left him at the sight in front of him.

 

The man was around Gabriel’s height, his shoulders broad and stretching his white button-up handsomely. His hair was blonde and feathery, pushed messily out of his face. His eyes were friendly and blue, framed by delicate-looking glasses that made him look all the more ravishing. He smiled at Gabriel, looking almost like a puppy-dog.

 

Gabriel stared at him in silence for a good thirty seconds before the blonde waved a hand in front of his face.

 

“Ah… Hello?”

 

Gabriel pulled his scowl back on, cheeks flaring red as he tried not to think about how good those damn glasses looked on the blonde man. “Sorry, I was just… thinking about books. I’m not much of a reader.” He grumbled lamely.

 

Blondie (as Gabriel began to call him in his head) smiled uncertainly. “Oh, that’s too bad.” He said. “I can’t seem to put them down.”

 

Gabriel vaguely wondered what the blonde would look like with his cheeks flushed and red and his face pressed into bed sheets, but quickly discarded the idea, telling himself that that’s certainly _not_ something you’re supposed to think about when first meeting someone. Instead, he allowed himself to notice just how cute the librarian looked with his cheeks dusted a rosy pink.

 

“So, did you need my help with something?” Blondie asked.

 

“Oh, yeah!” He fumbled to get his phone out of his pocket and then unlocked it, holding it out so the librarian could read the list. “I can’t seem to find these, would you mind getting them for me?”

 

Blondie studied the list, his hand cupped behind Gabriel’s to steady the phone as he read it carefully.

 

 _Shit his skin is soft_. Gabriel thought, unable to stop the images of the blonde’s fingers tracing over his chest, down his sides, going lower and lower until--

 

“Oh! I know exactly where these are!” Blondie announced, releasing Gabriel.

 

Gabe pulled his hand away like a child caught sneaking candy. He could still feel the warmth from Blondie’s fingers hovering there and stopped himself from touching the spot the other man had just forsaken.

 

The librarian beamed, “Follow me.” And then he turned, not even looking to see if Gabriel was following.

 

With a sigh (and an appreciative look at Blondie’s butt), Gabe strode after him. Once Gabriel fell in step with him, Blondie started an easy conversation.

 

“So, I take it you don’t come to the library often?”

 

Gabriel scoffed, “What gave it away?”

 

Blondie turned his head, smirking, “You were in the fiction section and you’re looking for strictly non-fiction books.”

 

Gabriel found himself scowling again, trying to hide the heat rising on his cheeks.

 

“Hey, no worries. It happens all the time.”

 

“I doubt that.”

 

“Well… okay fine it doesn’t happen often. I just didn’t want to embarrass you.”

 

Gabriel huffed, but that only served to make Blondie snicker.

 

“I think you’re doing it purpose.” Gabe replied.

 

Blondie’s eyes widened and his smile faded to allow room for the surprise on his face. “O-oh? And what if I was?”

 

Gabriel ghosted a hand on the librarian’s shoulder, letting his fingertips slide against the smooth muscle beneath the shirt. “Then I’d tell you I’m not easily flustered, Blondie.”

 

The other man shivered, and for a moment Gabriel wondered if he had crossed a line. He was on the verge of apologizing for not asking permission when he was shoved up against a bookshelf. The scent old books wafted around him and the librarian’s breath, minty and smelling lightly of licorice, made him dizzy. Gabriel could feel Blondie’s lips tease the edge of his ear, could hear the man’s soft breathing.

 

“My name is Jack, not Blondie.”

 

Gabriel almost moaned at the husky timbre of Jack’s voice, but he held himself back well enough so all that managed to escape was a quiet whimper.

 

Jack chuckled at Gabriel practically melting against the bookcase, leaving a kiss just below the other man’s ear and lingering for a too-short moment before pulling away slowly.

 

Gabriel’s breathing came out in ragged huffs, his hands gripped the edges of the shelf behind him, his heart beat on his chest cavity loud enough that he worried someone might hear it.

 

Jack smirked, “Not easily flustered, huh?”

 

Gabriel’s scowl returned, but it didn’t meet the longing look in his eyes.

 

“C’mon, let’s get you those books.”

 

And with that, Jack was striding between the stacks, leaving Gabriel with his back still pressed against a shelf, his skin tingling and the scent of licorice dancing in the air around him. Gabriel ran his hand through his hair, scowl breaking into a small smile as he made a mental note to ask his boss for more research projects in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to send a prompt? Want to see headcanons and extra snippets? Go to my [tumblr](http://nievia-writes.tumblr.com) and hit me up! <3


End file.
